The Spirit of Christmas
by Ascot no miko
Summary: A happy, enlighting story of gifts and friendship (hey, I finished in time for Christmas! Yeah!)


**The Spirit of Christmas**  


  
  
  
  
The soft crystal flakes of snow were falling. Glancing up at the sky, Marco realized that he had better make it to Cassie's house before a blizzard or something came. He shifted his backpack, which contained everyone's gifts, to his other shoulder, and trudged on.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Tobias flew quickly, trying to beat out the wind. He had underestimated it being so harsh, and he was already weighed down by a small bag. Cassie had told everyone to try and meet at her house for about an hour on Christmas, and it wasn't as if he or Ax really had any other plans.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Rachel quickly ran to Cassie's house. Clutching the small parcels in her arms, she wondered why Cassie had chosen Christmas to meet and exchange presents. Well, she knew that Marco and Tobias had celebrated Christmas, but she and Jake were Jewish, and Rachel was pretty sure that Cassie also celebrated Kwanza. Sighing, she continued to run.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Cassie bustled around the room, trying to get everything ready. She had strung up lights for their little party', if you could even call it that. There were pop and snacks in the corner, and a small place where Cassie had set her own gifts for the others. Humming to herself, she quickly ran downstairs.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Ax was really quite unaware what Christmas was all about, but Tobias had insisted that it was a time where you exchanged presents for religious beliefs. Andalites had never really had these holidays', at least none to really do with religion, but Ax had bought presents for each of his friends.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Jake was late in getting out, after trying hard to convince his mom to let him go out. She was worried that a blizzard might come in, but Jake had eventually convinced her that he had promised his friends that he would meet them, and she let him go. Jake had a hard time carrying his gifts for everyone, but he managed to get to Cassie's house.  
  
  
  
Hearing the doorbell ring, Cassie ran to get it. There stood the Animorphs, Jake, Rachel, Marco, and Tobias and Ax, in human morph, obviously.  
  
Come in! Cassie said, noticing just how cold it was, You guys must be freezing!  
  
Trust us, we are. Marco replied, taking off his jacket.   
  
They all ran up to Cassie's room, placing the gifts on the table. After passing out pop and cookies, they opened the presents.  
  
Marco, hand out yours first. Rachel said, sipping her pop.  
  
  
  
Because. Now hand them out.  
  
Marco handed out all of the gifts. It turned out that he had decided that candy was the best way to go. Jake received candy crowns (Ha. Ha.) Tobias and Ax each received little packets of gummie trees and animals, and Rachel and Cassie both received a bunch of little gum balls. Surprisingly enough, attached to each of these things was five dollars.  
  
I didn't even now you had five dollars. Tobias said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Marco shrugged, I had money left over! Despite himself, he grinned, Now it's your turn Rach.  
  
Rachel passed out the small figurines that she had bought. See? Each of them represents your main battle morph.   
  
Tobias grinned as he saw a hawk. Marco had gotten a gorilla (Gee, how'd ya guess?) Jake had received a tiger, Cassie a wolf, and even Ax had received a scorpion.  
  
But I do not morph a scorpion. Ann. Scoorp. Iiiian. An. Ax said though a mouthful of cookie.  
  
I came as close as I could , Ax. Rachel replied, There weren't exactly any Andalite figurines.  
  
My turn. Tobias said, setting his hawk figurine aside. He then pulled out the small bag he had brought with him, Sorry, I didn't have time to wrap them. He then handed out little dog tags to everyone.  
  
I already knew about this. Jake said as he received his own.  
  
Yeah, cause it's a security measure. Tobias added, I wouldn't suggest actually wearing these.  
  
Marco looked at his dog tag. Engraved on one side were the words.  


  
Animorphs  
  
My name is Marco  
  


Cool Tobias, these are awesome. Marco said, slipping his on, Don't worry, I'll put it away when I get home. Marco slipped the tag under his shirt.  
  
Jake let you get these? Cassie asked,   
  
Hey, Tobias was stuck for ideas. Jake said.  
  
Yes. It is all right if you do not proclaim to your world that you have these.....what do you call them? Dog tags? Ax said, looking at his curiously.  
  
Yeah, that's it.  
  
But we are not dogs. Why do we have their tags? Shouldn't we give them to the dogs?  
  
Marco rolled his eyes, Just be quiet and hand out you're presents.  
  
Ax quietly opened the small bag that he had brought. Inside the bag was small Poke'mon figurines. Jake had received a Growlithe, Rachel a Pikachu, Marco a Machop, Cassie a Squirtle, and Tobias got a Pigeotto.  
  
Jake asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
It is an animated T.V. show on the T.V.! Ax said, and then he started singing, I want to be the very best, like no one ever was!! To catch them is my real tes---- Ax was cut short when Tobias clamped his hand over Ax's mouth.  
  
Please don't sing Ax. Please. Tobias said.  
  
Cool! I got a Machop! Marco said, and then he stood up and started to do mock karate moves, Hi-yah! Woooahhh!! Yah!  
  
Trying to stop from laughing, Cassie said, My turn.  
  
Cassie pointed to the small table. Everyone stood up and went over, grabbing their gifts. After opening them, they all grinned.  
  
Wow, Cassie, these a beautiful! Rachel said, holding up a small gemstone. They weren't real, obviously, but Rachel was right, they were gorgeous. Rachel received a brilliant deep purple one one, Jake a golden yellow, Ax a sky blue one, Tobias a rust red one (Hmm, I wonder why?), and Marco got a forest green one.  
  
Their awesome, Cass. Jake said.  
  
Your turn, oh supreme leader. Marco said.  
  
Funny you should say that, Marco. Jake said, pulling his gift out into the open, Tobias gave me an idea for my gifts. Here.  
  
Jake handed out patches to everyone. Tobias took his, saw it, and laughed slightly. On the patch, it read:  
  


Tobias  
  
Army of Earth  
  
Specialty: Flyer  
  


These rock! Rachel said, Speciality: First line fighting! Grinning, she placed the badge in her pocket.  
  
Yeah, these are nice. Cassie said, Your's and Tobias's gifts go together.  
  
Marco grinned, Hey, Jake, what does yours say? Speciality: Ordering people around?  
  
Ha, ha, very funny. Mine simply says Jake said defensively.  
Oh, man, I'd better go. Rachel said, checking her watch.  
  
Yeah, me too. Thanks Cassie.  
  
No problem. Cassie said, See you guys later.  
  
  
Marco walked home as quick as his could. His dad wanted a whole family Christmas to happen, and they were waiting for him to get home to open presents. Marco pulled out the small Machop that Ax had given him, and laughed. He would have to introduce that guy to new programing.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Tobias landed hard on his branch. The newest gifts had weighed more than the ones that he had bought for the others! Morphing human again, he placed them in a hole in his tree. Ax had made the spot camouflaged, so that no one would see it. Before he put them away, he picked up the small hawk that Rachel had given him. Gazing at it, he set it down in the hole, and covered it up.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Rachel ran into her house, brushing almost rudely past Jordan as she went up to he room. She took the gifts that everyone had given her and started to put them away, pausing for a moment at Jake's. First line fighting. Not reckless killing' as she might have put it, maybe when she was depressed. But she wasn't depressed. Rachel smiled, and put the badge away.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Cassie slowly took down the string of lights from her room. It had been such a nice get together, even if it was short. She had already placed her gifts in their appropriate spots, and she was planning on eating the candy that Marco had bought her. She took a gum ball and popped it into her mouth, smiling at the sweet taste. Gum balls had always been hers and Rachel favorite childhood candy. How Marco had known that was beyond her, so Cassie just sat back and chewed the gum.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Ax sat in his scoop, raising his stalk eyes towards the sky for the evening ritual. Left happy after the party', Ax wondered yet again if he was becoming to used to humans. After completing the ritual, something on the pile of gifts caught his eye. It was the small blue gemstone that Cassie had given him. Picking it up delicately, he examined it closely. The edges of the stone glinted in the setting sun, making the stone look even more mystical. Setting it down again, Ax gazed up once more at his home star, and fell asleep.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Jake rubbed his eyes and yawned. Getting ready to go to bed, he realized that maybe he should put away his gifts before Tom saw them. Slipping most of them into his dresser drawer, he extracted the dog tag that Tobias had given him. Going to his closet, Jake pulled out a small box. That year, he had gone out and bought a locker box, oblivious to Tom, of course. Opening it, he saw the badge that he had gotten himself, and then he setting the small tag inside as well. Closing the door to his closet, Jake stood up and went to bed.  
  
  
  
That next morning, each of the Animorphs awake to remember a small tune in their head. As it slowly melted away, they each remembered the words that they had heard.  
  


_Be near me, Lord Jesus;  
  
I ask thee to stay;  
  
Close by me forever,  
  
And love me, I pray;  
  
Bless all the dear children;  
  
In thy tender care;  
  
And take me to heaven,  
  
To live with thee there._  
  
  
  


***~A/N~ Ah, you have to love the Holiday season. No religious offense, you know how it is, I'm a person who celebrate Christmas, so.... Also, there is the usual, Animorphs and such belong to K.A.A. and Scholastic...blah, blah, blah.   
  
That song was the last verse in Away in the Manger. I sang that song in church today, so I wanted to put it in. Plus, I think it has a nice effect, don't you? Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays everyone!!!***


End file.
